Jor-El and Whis Explained
Kiva and the gang took Lois back to Metropolis, upon Reia's personal request. Kiva woke up, from a short nap, and sees Terra in first glance. Terra: Easy now. I'm here. Kiva: ...How's Lois? Terra: Sleeping. She'll be better before we head back. Kiva: That's good. Hey, I thought Raine is with us. Qwark: She said about staying with Reia for a while. "Intrigued by the ship's tech", she said. Kiva: Oh, that makes sense. Terra: It is. Truth be told, Reia's quest has gotten more personal. Kiva: Yeah. I seriously didn't need to be reminded about the Sands of Time act. Terra: Noted. I kept thinking about what One said back there, where he said that a silhouette Ratchet helped us. Kiva: A silhouette Ratchet??? Terra: Have you felt something off coming from him? Kiva: Well, he seems glowing a little... Terra: That's not Ratchet. Someone's trying to guide us to a path here. Reia's amnesia can be serious, but her deep memories can be impossible to believe. Kiva: Gosh... Look, Terra. I thought we are helping Reia, not give her pear pressure. Terra: I know, Kiva. It's best to give her a chance to let us see her courage. Kiva: Okay. - Meanwhile, Reia and a few others walked with Clark to discover his origins. Three: Is this "Power Pole" hidden in here? Reia: It might have. Raine: Well, how did you know that the pole is here? - Reia showed her tracker to Raine and the others. Reia: Shon gave me this to find any endangered members in bad situations. It was years ago. Raine: A smart move Shon had. Was he a Saiyan like you? Reia: No. He's a Namekian. Raine: Oh. From the planet Namek? Reia: New Namek, actually. Frieza tried to get the Dragon Balls for himself, but Goku and his friends defeated his entire army before the old planet explodes. All of the Namekians are transferred to New Namek and some are part of the Time Patrol. One: (Shon must be very proud to see you still remembering a lost partner.) Reia: Thanks, One. Raine: This Kryptonian technology is interesting... Reia: Try to keep your eyes open, Raine. Raine: Sorry. - The beating in Reia's tracker goes faster, meaning that they are going closer to the Power Pole. Reia: We are getting close. Just a few more turns. Three: Reia? May I ask you something? Reia: Yeah. Three: Who's luring us? I mean, it could be anyone. Reia: ...I don't know. He claims that we met when I was a child. If he shows, I'll ask more questions. Three: Okay. - The group arrived at the location, when Reia used her tracker to find the Power Pole and found it on the ceiling. Three: One of your abilities is to fly, right? Reia: Are you saying you can't? One: (She's saying that it is your right to take back what is belong to you. You deserve this honor.) Raine: One has a point. Go ahead. - All agreed, the group stand back as Reia takes the Power Pole from the ceiling, but triggered a nexus point on her head painfully, remembering how she stand against her own worst enemy - An Evil Saiyan named Turles. Reia got back up, pulling herself together. Raine: Another memory? - Reia nodded, only a chamber door opened to their right. Sensing a familiar energy, Reia is willing to go in. Three: Wait. It could be a trap. Reia: It won't. Raine: How can you be sure? Reia: It's the same energy I was following since Smallville. Raine: Makes sense. Be careful in there. - Reia nodded and went to the chamber alone. As the chamber door closed, two strangers appeared before her. ???: Welcome, Reia. I am Jor-El. Reia: Kal's dad? Jor-El: Yes. I know you want answers, that's why both Whis and myself are here to guide you. Reia: Whis? This one guy- Turles. He's an Evil Saiyan, isn't he? Whis: He was. You're lucky Sonja destroyed him in your place. Reia: I am. Why did you cast a hidden power in me? So I can be a God of Destruction? Whis: No. Goku mastered it so quickly in the Tournament of Power, yet he obtained it by accident. I was hoping that you would not follow that same mistake he had. Reia: ...Patience and training. Is that it? Whis: Correct. Jor-El: Talon has become more dangerous than the last time you fought him. It would take every ounce of courage to finish the fight. Reia: ...I don't want the rangers to get hurt in the middle of all this. Whis: Then get them and the citizens away from the battleground. We don't want to cause accidental destruction, now do we? Reia: ...No. Jor-El: You are already been declared a hero by the planet's people and many Time Patrol members in Conton City. The rangers can help, but you alone had to end the Court of Owls' terror on the planet. Reia: I know I had to end it. He's...not human. Whis: Not anymore. And by his condition, that troubles me. Reia: Condition? Whis: Go to Gotham and find the Court of Owls' hideout. All the answers will be resigned there. Jor-El: If you have time on your hands, that is. Reia: Gohan...Videl...Lend me your strength. - A few minutes later, Reia got out of the chamber, leaving the others relived to see her again, in a positive mood. Raine: Thank goodness... Three: Reia? Are you...? Reia: I'm fine, Three. I know what I must do. Raine: Which is what? Reia: Put an end to the Court of Owls before Talon hurts anyone. Raine: Let me guess. He caused you serious pain, didn't he? Reia: ...Sometimes I wish it would just go away. I know scars takes time to heal, but this pain doesn't. One: (If you had all seven Dragon Balls, what would you wish for?) Reia: That's an easy one. ...I just wish all my memories would come back to me. Raine: I understand, Reia. Self-discovery is important too. That's how important your heart is telling you. Reia: It is. - The gang discussed more about Talon and Reia knows about him until Clark accepts his destiny as Superman by wearing a new outfit. Category:Scenes